i see strong flower in spring
by Sachi d Readers
Summary: perjuangan Baekhyun menjaga adik barunya dari para pembully, perjuangan Taehyung untuk mempelajari dunia yang baru di kenal. perjuangan Jongkook dan chanyeol untuk menyatakan perasaannya. perjuangan Jimin yang harus menjaga teman temannya yang selalu bikin gara-gara. BTS, EXO. YoonMin, ChanBaek, TaeKook. Warn: Yaoi, Typo. PROLOG: Taehyung yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit.


Disclaimer:

Semua orang yg ada di fic ini milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri

Selamat membaca.

WARN: YAOI,TYPO, DLL

 _ **Prolog**_

"Baekhyun, dia calon adikmu. Namanya Taehyung." Baekhyun memandang wajah eommanya bingung. Ia tidak bisa mengerti dengan dikap aneh eommanya, setelah ayahnya meninggal eommanya malah mengadopsi seorang anak kecil yang berbeda umur dua tahun darinya.

"Taehyung dia kakak barumu, akur-akur dengannya ya." Pertamanya Taehyung hanya diam ditempat memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun baik-baik, sampai tatapan matanya membuat Baekhyun ketakutan.

"Hmm Hai." Sapa Baekhyun canggung. Taehyung langsung berjalan mendekat dan menatap hidung serta wajah Baekhyun baik baik, selanjutnya ia meraba wajah Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba hingga membuat Baekhyun semakin kaget.

"wow, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Hyung keren sekali. Aku kagum dengan hyung." Wanita yang ada di sebelah mereka tentu saja senang meliht adik kakak baru ini kelihatan cocok. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih terlihat bingung, tapi mungkin ini memang cara Taehyung untuk beradaptasi dengan orang baru. Toleransi itu penting bukan pikirnya.

"Baiklah waktunya pulang anak-anak."

Mereka akhirnya pulang dari rumah sakit itu, rumah sakit yang memberikan Baekhyun kenangan pahit ketika melihat appa-nya yang terbujur kaku dengan kulit yang terasa dingin diranjang rumah sakit karena kecelakaan yang mengerikan saat itu. Baekhyun tentu saja masih sedih, tapi ia tidak ingin memperlihatkan kesedihannya di depan eommanya. Ia tau kalau eommanya menangis tiap malam saat itu, dan ia tidak ingin melihat eommanya kembali sedih seperti saat mereka belum mengadopsi Taehyung beberapa jam yang lalu.

"EOMMA EOMMA LIHAT ITU POHON! BESARR!"

"Ya sayang indah bukan, nanti minta Baekhyun mengajarimu memanjatnya."

"EOMMA itu lucu sekali wahhh burung! Burung! Tinggi!"

Baekhyun menatap adiknya lagi dalam diam, ia berusaha mencoba tidur tapi sulit karena kepribadian unik adiknya. Ada yang salah dengan Taehyung dan Eommanya terlihat biasa-biasa saja, ia sempat berpikir apakah Taehyung terkena _down syndrome_ atau sejenisnya sepanjang jalan, tapi ia juga ragu karena Taehyung sangat terlihat seperti anak normal pada umumnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Baekhyun langsung mengajak Taehyung kekamarnya, ia menunjukan kasur tingkat yang baru ia beli saat tau eommanya memutuskan akan mengadopsi Taehyung. Taehyung anak yang menyenangkan, dan tentu saja itu membuat kesedihan Baekhyun berkurang karena tingkah unik Taehyung yang overaktif.

"Anak-anak waktunya makan malam!" Kata eomma mereka yang memanggil Baek dan Tae yang sedang asik melihat koleksi album BigBang milik Baekhyun.

"Eomma! Eomma! Hyung punya semua koleksi BigBang dan ternyata member-membernya sangat keren!" Taehyung terus senyum dan tertawa-tawa kegirangan. Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dari dalam kamar, lama-lama ia mulai terbiasa dengan sifat unik adinya, walaupun sebenarnya masih banyak hal yang mengganjal pikiran Baekhyun.

Makan malam berjalan sangat lancar, Taehyung sering kali berceloteh tentang makan malam mereka yang enak, dan makanan rumah sakit yang tidak enak. Ocehan panjangnya terus berlanjut sehingga terkadang membuat keluarga kecil itu tertawa-tawa.

"Eomma.. ngomong ngomong dimana ajusshi. Ajusshi bilang ingin mengajak ku main bola. Aku ingin melihat ajusshi." Kata Taehyung dengan nada sedih dan bingung. Itu pertama kalinya Baekhyun menangkap nada sedih dari suara Taehyung, namun tidak hanya dirinyalah yang kembali sesak dengan ucapan itu. Ia langsung melirik eommanya yang terlihat dapat menangis kapan saja, dan ia tidak suka itu. Baekhyun hanya bisa berdiam diri ditempat saat eommanya berjalan mendekati Taehyung dan memeluk bocah berumur lima belas tahun itu.

"Maafkan Eomma Tae.. suamiku sudah meninggal. Sebenarnya donor mata yang kau dapatkan hari ini adalah hadiah dari suamiku disaat-saat terkahirnya. Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan sayang. " Ucap wanita itu sambil memeluk Taehyung dengan tangan yang bergetar.

Tentu saja Baekhyung sangat kaget dengan pernyataan Eommanya beberapa detik yang lalu, ia bisa melihat ekspresi Taehyung yang sangat sulit di jelaskan, air mata itu menetes dari mata adiknya, setetes demi setetes dan lama lama menjadi sebuah isakan keras yang terdengar sangat menyakitkan.

Entah bagaimana caranya dada Baekhyun terasa sangat sesak, bukan sesak karena mengingat kepergian almarhum appanya, tapi dadanya terasa sangat sakit saat mendengar isakan pilu adik barunya yang terdengar lebih menyedihkan dari pada tangisannya sendiri, saat kejadian yang mengerikan itu terjadi.

.

.

.

Ia berjanji akan melindungi Taehyung, anak yang dititipkan appanya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

' _jangan ganggu adikku dasar tiang listrik sialan!'_

' _namaku Park Jimin, dan ini Jeon Jongkook.'_

Yahhhh ini dilanjutin abis lebaran, kepikiran n takut lupa. Kepikiran pengen nulis pas nonton angry bird dan dapet ide pas inget pernah baca sad story di timeline, kayaknya udh pernah pada denger kan sad story yang nyeritain anak yang pertama kali dapet donor mata. Aku ga tau itu true story apa bukan, tapi pas inget cerita itu aku langsung terinspirasi. Semoga pada suka. Thxx udah baca. Fic aku bakal pendek pendek soalnya aku bukan tipe yang kuat ngetik lama-lama. Paling fic ini cuman 3 chap mentok mentok 5 chap. Yg minat review silahkan


End file.
